Traditionally, concrete walls have been poured between braced wooden forms. Once the forms are removed, the walls are separately insulated either by means of insulation batts placed between wooden studs or using panels of foam insulation, typically expanded polystyrene (EPS) panels adhered to the walls in ways known in the art. Finishing surfaces are then attached either to the wooden studs or to the EPS panels. Either method when used in combination with traditional wooden forms is time consuming which increases labour costs. In response, the industry has developed insulated concrete forms which themselves are the forms used for concrete walls (usually foundation walls) that remain in place after the concrete has cured. The ICFs provide both thermal and acoustical insulation, as well as a system for the connection of interior and exterior wall finishes and treatments, such as wall board, paneling, stucco and the many other treatments known and used in the construction industry.
Current ICFs are still developmental and there remains numerous problems to resolve. These include providing strong and rigid connections between upper and lower blocks that make up the ICFs, the minimization of lateral movement between horizontally adjacent blocks, sufficient flexibility in the placement of vertically adjacent blocks, economical manufacturing and field assembly, cornering solutions and many other aspects that will be addressed in greater detail below.